


first time's the best and the worst

by Probablywestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, horny barry, horny iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probablywestallen/pseuds/Probablywestallen
Summary: The girls' are in star labs its' a slow day so they decide to talk about their 1st times with their current lovers. All while their current lovers eavesdrop.





	first time's the best and the worst

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i made mistakes. Please enjoy the fluff and smut :)  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome:)

It was a average afternoon work was quiet and everyone just worked on other thing until they got an alert. But, still Iris, Barry,wally,linda and cisco wondered where the hell is ralph and Caitlin? They remember them all going to the bar last night and ralph and Caitlin bonding quite well. And they shared a cab home and didn’t here about them for the rest of the night.

“You look fine’ ralph said down the hall “are you sure?” “yes they could never tell” Okay if you say so-”. Caitlin stopped mid-sentence staring at Iris, barry, wally, linda and cisco’s curious faces. “Oh hey guys” caitlin said and looked at ralph “Oh we uh- just stopped to get some um coffee from jitters” Ralph said weirdly. “Yea jitters best coffee in the world am i right? Well not literally but in the city.. In central city” Caitlin said awkwardly while staring at their confused ‘what is she talking so much’ faces. “Okay well i’m just gonna yea” Caitlin said as she hurried down the hall to the empty speed lab. “And im just gonna yea” Ralph said as he walked to the science lab. 

Barry, Wally, Cisco, Linda and Iris all looked at each other and tried not to laugh. But Iris was still curious. “Uhh linda um let’s go check on Cait” Iris said trying not to look anxious. “Right behind you” Linda said as she got up from her chair basically racing Iris to the speed lab.

“Cait?” Iris and linda said in unison while peaking into the speed lab. “Yes?” Cait said doubtedly knowing what’s to come. “Omg you and Ralph!” Linda said grabbing caitlins shoulders. “Wait let me close the door before we start” Iris said as she ran to close the speed lab door. “Okay now!” 

“What happened last night?!” Iris said turning to cait her eyes looking too excited. “Exactly what you think” Caitlin said smirking at Iris. Iris and Linda both shared a look at each other and smiled. “Come on Cait you gotta give us more than that “ “I really don’t it’s embarrassing” Caitlin said shaking her head. “That bad huh? Don’t worry the first time is always the worst” Linda said. “ No actually just that good” caitlin said. “MMMHMHMNMh” Iris and Linda said facing each other. “I personally think the first time is on of the best times actually” Iris said smirking. “Seriously?” linda said.

*Meanwhile in the control room*  
“I wonder what the girl’s are talking about” Ralph said while looking curiously down the hall. Barry, Wally and cisco started to laugh. “Dude their totally talking about you” Barry said while on his computing looking up for a second to glance at cisco laughing with him. “Seriously?” Ralph said face slowly turning red. “Of course! You just had sex with one of their bestfriend’s and she’s probably spilling everything” Cisco said while cleaning Barry’s suit. “Well i think i should-” “NO!” Barry and Cisco said in unison. “Do not ever interrupt girl’s while their talking to their best friends about sex!” Barry said. “ Come on Ralph you should know this” Wally said while coming out of the science lab. “They will claim that you were eavesdropping and probably be pissed at us all” Wally said. “And Ralph i swear to god if me and Iris don’t have sex tonight because of you the next fire rescue you can find your own way out” Barry said face down in the computer”.  
‘Door slams’. Oh hey guys” Linda says as she walks into the control room. “Um just came in here to get some snacks for the ladies” Linda says with her eyes focused on Barry head tilted. Barry notices and looks up “ What?”. “Oh nothing nothing um got the snacks so yea talk to you guys later” Linda says walking back down the hall , hand full of snacks and drinks. “Wa ho ho looks like Caitlins not the only one spilling” Cisco says laughing while looking at Ralph and Wally who are also laughing. Barry is staring straight in shock. “What's so funny Wally linda’s in there too” Ralph says looking at Wally. Wally’s laugh instantly stops. Which causes more laughter from the guys. “Well thankfully my girl isn’t here”. Cisco says crying of laughter.  
*Now back to the girl’s*  
“OKay i will tell you guys what happened if you guys tell me about yours first” Caitlin said. *The guys were now eavesdropping through the camera they installed in the speed lab a little too close together trying to watch and hear everything that the girl’s are saying.*  
“ Okay” Iris said cheerfully a little too cheerfully. “ Okay me and Barry’s first time let me think..” Barry’s face begins to turn red as his fellow friends stare at him.  
“Okay” Iris starts smiling at the girl’s. “Let me start off by saying i love Barry and his awkward, loving, ass okay”. Caitlin and Linda looked at each other and shook their heads up and down at Iris knowing this story is going to be a great one.  
Barry’s face is now bright red in shock of what Iris is about to do. “Okay I can’t do this I’m going down there” Barry said as he turned toward the hallway. He was mid-way when Ralph grabbed him. “Um don’t forget don’t ever interrupt girl’s as they talk about sex just watch and listen , Allen” Ralph said smirking at Barry. “Fine” barry said.  
“Okay where do i begin okay sooo me and barry had just entered out new apartment of course i didn’t know that it was our new apartment you it was my christmas present” Iris said smile big, Barry smile even wider from the memory. “So he told me that it’s our apartment and then he said ‘your the last thing i want to see when i fall asleep and the first-’ he didn’t get to finish his sentence because my panties were basically soakin’ by then” Iris, linda and Caitlin laughed , while barry was laughing wildly running his hand through his hair ,ralph and cisco were both giving barry approving smirks and Wally was in the corner covering his ears like a scared child.  
“Okay me continue!” Iris said trying to recover from the laughing. “Okay so while we were kissing Barry pulled my jacket surprisingly to me he was as anxious as i was” Iris said pushing her head back with a smile. While Barry had confused look on his face ‘why the hell was she surprised he has wanted her ever since the first kiss’.  
“So yeah we're kissing were kissing and he backed me into the bedroom where another surprise to me is that we have a bed the only furniture actually set up in the house” Iris and the girls giggled loudly. Cisco and ralph gave Barry a pat on the back “Nicely done” cisco said. While barry laughs.  
“Boys will be boys” Linda said. “Okay then he sat me on the end of the bed and you know i just had to have him.. You know” Iris said. “ SO i was by his pants now and then is started to unbuckle his belt and girl’s you know I’m not one to judge but barry is” Iris showed them the size of Barry’s penis by her hand’s.  
“No way your lying i don’t believe it” linda said. “Yea seriously Iris come on skinny, awkward Barry is not that huge i mean come on” Caitlin said.  
“You guys i was just as surprised as you are I mean like wow okay i was in shock”  
In the room with guys Barry’s face was red but still smiling that wide smile still a little offended that Iris thought he was ‘small’ but Cisco and Ralph were even more intrigued smiling too hard.  
“Okay let me continue so i’m pulling down his pants of course i’m still in shock because you know like he’s huge and already like hard and i don’t know what came over me i just had to have him so i ..” Iris started to drift off smirking to the side leaning, While barry is just shaking his head up and down smiling remembering. “You gave him head” Linda said loudly and boldly. “Linda!” Caitlin said. “What it is not thing to be ashamed of “  
“Okay fine yes i gave him head there you go” They laughed. “Okay i’m giving him head and he moans my name when it enters and i kind of lose it okay like no joke i could my wetness leaking over the bedsheets” Barry smiled way too hard staring hard at the screen while Cisco and Ralph shake their head in approval over and over again. “Damn Allen” Ralph says.  
“So i take his dick out of my mouth and i take it in my hand and rub it while i take his shirt off because i just needed him like then like now! It was that serious” Iris said seriously. “So i ask him if he had a condom and he says no” “ohhh” Linda and Caitlin said. “But, I honestly didn’t give a f i needed his dick “ The girl’s laughed and so did Barry his face bright red again.  
“So i stand up so my dress can come off and he pulls it off and i take off my bra and panties and stuff and” Barry face turns even redder as she says the next words. “And he literally just stares” Linda and Caitlin looks confused “I’m serious he literally just stares at my naked body and I’m just confused at this point because a minute has passed and he’s just staring at my naked body” Ralph and Cisco begin to laugh hardly. Cisco swore he couldn’t breathe. “Shut up It’s not even even that funny” Barry said.  
“What do you mean he just ‘stares he just stares’” Linda asked. “He just stared and now like 3 minutes has passed and he hasn’t even blinked and I’m saying his name but it’s like he can’t hear me” Iris says weirdly.  
Caitlin and Linda look at each other and burst into laughter.  
“Okay that’s the Barry Allen we know” Caitlin says still crying of laughter.  
“Guys it’s not that funny okay he was just shocked” Iris says trying to hold back her laughter.  
Cisco and Ralph were holding on to each other by now trying to refrain from rolling on the floor laughing.  
“Shut the hell up okay , Cisco you knew how much i loved and wanted Iris for so long” Barry says bright red.  
“Yea but staring Barry? Really?” Cisco spits out.  
“Okay okay do you guys want the rest of the story or not?” Iris says.  
“Whoooooo” Caitlin and Linda say once their done laughing.  
“That made my entire year” Linda says wiping away a tear.  
“Okay anyway Barry stops staring after about 5 minutes and then all of a sudden he grabs my ass to pull me to him” Iris says smirking. “ Then he just goes totally monsterly now I don’t even recognize him his eyes dark with lust and ambition. He then grabs my face and basically eating my face. And girls’ I am loving it. Somehow i got even wetter.” Iris says giggling.  
Barry smirks.  
“Okay so now he flips me over on the bed so that my ass is on the sheets and starts kissing and sucking on my neck then my chest , then each nipple” Iris starts to close her eyes tracing the places she talks about. “Then my stomach and then he gets to my thighs he kisses each thighs center I guess to tease me then he works his way up then um”  
Barry is watching her intently getting slightly aroused.  
Iris opens her eyes. “ Wait how detailed are we going?”  
Linda is practically fanning herself “Um this this is good right cait?”  
“Yea, yea go on” Caitlin is now bright red.  
“Okay then Barry starts kissing their i mean kissing kissing with so much care and softness and gals my husband has the softest most caring lips imaginable. Then he starts going to work. He put his arms over my thighs so he lets me know he means business. He starts devouring i mean devouring my freaking vagina girls i mean i've never ever ever experienced something that good before i seriously didn't know what to do”  
Barry laughs happily at himself with a wide grin hand crossed touching his lips. Cisco and Ralph and just listening carefully slightly aroused as well.  
“Okay if that wasn’t good enough he started he started-” Iris breaths hardly, “You guys he started to vibrate his tongue”  
“No way” Caitlin says.” No no you are not that freaking lucky.  
“I swear” Iris says.  
“Wtf! They can do that? Why doesn't wally do that to me” Linda says harshly.  
“Linda i do not want to know what my brother does and does not do to you please” Iris says and they all giggle.  
“ Okay after he did that it was pretty much a done deal i came into his mouth and he swallowed every single drop of it” Iris says trying to hide her smile.  
“ Then he reaches for a condom and i snatched his hand back i was already on the pill and you know it was our first time i wanted to really feel him.” Iris says  
Barry staring at her through the screen only hearts in his eyes.  
“He then caresses my cheek” Iris closes her eyes again, “ then looks me straight in the eyes looking for any sign of hesitation and trust me their was none.” The girls giggle. “ And then he slowly enters me, We both gasp and we just stay there for a moment revilshing in it all you guys it felt i don’t even know how to explain it, it just felt right” Iris says smiling.  
Barry still with nothing but hearts in his eyes nods while agreeing.  
“Okay and then he starts to grind into me he starts kissing my neck then my jawline, my cheek, then my lips softly passionately. We move our hips together. He then grabs both of my hands from his back and then intertwines his with mine our hand on each side of our bodies. Our legs still intertwined together moving with our bodies. He then breaks the kiss and whispers ‘I love you in my ear’.” Iris giggles. “ Yea i know i should’ve seen that coming but it was a surprise okay but i wasn’t intimidated we locked eyes and i said ‘ I love you too’ and i really did.”  
Barry is smiling from ear to ear now,  
“After i said it back you could just tell he was shocked he stopped grinding and just stared at me for awhile i didn’t mind this time and then he kisses me passionately again. He then starts pounding into me harder and harder and then kissed and nibbled on my ear and said ‘ come for me baby’ and i surely did right after he said that and after and i never moaned so loud for an organsm in my life a few seconds after he joined me. Best night ever.” Iris says finishing her story. “ The end”  
Barry is now fully aroused but doesn’t care he continues to stare at the love of his life through the screen. He was happy that they eavesdropped on the girls’ he always wanted to know how Iris felt about that night. “Wow” Barry says as he starts to giggle.” I love her so much” Still smiling “ Wow”.  
“ Damn Allen who knew you were a sex god” Ralph says, “ no wonder she’s still with you” Ralph says and they all laugh.  
“I’m proud of you man, you made me a proud papa” Cisco says grabbing barry’s shoulder.  
“Wow Iris that’s something straight out of a fairy-tale book if you ask me none of my first time’s have ever i mean never been that…... perfect” Caitlin says.  
“She’s right i’m a little jealous if we're being honest” Linda says and they giggle.  
“Woo okay um Cait” Iris claps her hands together. “Your turn sweetie”  
Ralph turns red.  
Cisco notices and says, “This is about to be good”  
“Okay so…” Caitlin begins

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments good or bad :)  
> Next chapter is Caitlin and Ralph's time together.


End file.
